


When the Rain Pours Down

by jiamulynn



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 雨总会停。
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 4





	When the Rain Pours Down

雨滴击打着树叶的声音沉闷而阴郁，像是枪炮的轰鸣。闭上眼睛，朦胧间听见的却是笔尖与纸张摩擦时发出的声响。

-

如果你问约翰下雨天最喜欢做什么，他十有八九会给你描述（或者描绘，取决于他手边有没有铅笔）这样的场景：他坐在沙发边缘，电视里播放着电影。声音不大，反正约翰也不太在乎里面放的是什么。更多时候，他只是在速写本上胡乱地勾勒电视机里的图画、茶几上的水果，还有他再熟悉不过的房门。

门外传来钥匙转动的声响。约翰放下笔，拿起已经放在手边的毛巾走到门口，在那个全身湿透的身影走进来的时候擦拭他滴着水的头发。走进屋子的人哆哆嗦嗦地放下背包，对约翰露出一个有些不好意思的笑容。

约翰叹了口气，一只手举起挂在门口的伞，“亚力克斯，出门之前我还告诉你了，今天有雨。为什么我回到家还能看见它和我打招呼？”

“抱歉抱歉——”亚力克斯把毛巾围在肩上。

-

“——我一着急就忘记了嘛。”汉密尔顿被雨滴砸得有些睁不开眼睛，他抹了把脸，转过头笑道。“不过好在你的被子足够大，应该能裹下我们两个人。”

“你还笑得出来。”劳伦斯在他肩膀上不轻不重地捏了一把，“我们能不能找到地方扎营还是问题呢。”如果英军继续这么追下去，再有十套行李也无济于事。

汉密尔顿摇了摇头。“好在他们领队的是威廉·豪。尽管那帮家伙总体来看都表现得像一群傻瓜，但这小子还是令人震惊地可以拉低他们全队的智商。”

“汉密尔顿……”劳伦斯不太分得清这是他为了提升士气做出的努力还是他一贯的毒舌，但劳伦斯现在只能祈祷汉密尔顿的信心是正确的。

雨又大了些，天边的雷鸣一声接着一声。

“就算那群拖拖拉拉的红衣服们真的能在这片林子里把我们全歼了，我们至少也算死得其所。”汉密尔顿还在笑着，一副没心没肺的样子，“有战场，有荣光，还有这涤荡一切的雨给我们最后洗个澡。”

-

“发明热水器的人值得我此刻最真挚的赞美和感激。”亚力克斯换上了睡袍，搭着一条宽毛巾，打着呵欠从浴室走了出来，身上不紧不慢地蒸腾着热气。

“把头发吹干再睡。”约翰没有抬头，用手里的铅笔指了指亚力克斯右手边的柜子。

“谁说我要睡了？”亚力克斯却把门口的背包拎到了沙发旁边，随后靠着约翰的腿坐在了他脚边的地毯上。

“你愿意看电影？”约翰震惊地低头看向他，后者则从防水的背包里拿出了电脑和材料。

“不，我亲爱的约翰，我还有工作。”之后露出一个无辜的灿烂笑容。

约翰没有问他为什么不回书房，明明那里的桌子高度正合适，也没有电视的声音会打扰他。毕竟，外面在下雨。远远算不上飓风，但还是一场暴风雨。这样的天气总会让亚力克斯极其紧张，如果没有人在身边，最微小的声音也会把他吓得跳起来。

“你到底是怎么听见的？”约翰把浴室里滴水的龙头拧紧，不可置信地走出来对上亚力克斯不错眼珠的紧盯。后者看到他以后可见地松了口气。

“要是听不见，我十四岁那年就被树干砸死了。”亚力克斯低声说，目光回到了面前的笔记本上。

-

“糟了。”

汉密尔顿突然转过头，笑容早已消失不见。劳伦斯顺着他的目光看过去，一门晃晃悠悠的加农炮映入眼帘，暴雨在风的裹挟下击打着炮身，卷出翻腾的水花，一时间如一座小型瀑布倾泻而下。劳伦斯睁大了眼睛，只是那片刻的迟疑，汉密尔顿已经逆着士兵的行进方向跑了过去。

“菲仕松手！所有士兵朝两边分——”汉密尔顿嘶哑地喊着。

话音未落，被拖拽着前进的那门炮已经开始松散，铁器和橡胶碰撞着擦出尘屑和火花，一瞬间阴影盖住了周围所有的士兵。

“我说了分散！”

也许是一贯严明的军纪起了作用，尽管大部分士兵脸上都写满了茫然和恐惧，他们还是本能地服从命令向两边退避，于是坠落的零件仅仅擦过他们的肩膀而不是直直地砸向脑门。汉密尔顿一只手挡在眉毛上跑着，推开一些仍在状况外的小伙子们。

大炮彻底散架，伴随着一声惊雷重重地摔倒在树林的泥土地上，如同向人群中丢下一枚炸/弹，一瞬间惊呼声此起彼伏。

“怎么回事？”劳伦斯追了过来，看到汉密尔顿仍毫发无伤地站着长长地呼出一口气。

“地面不平，炮被拽散了。”汉密尔顿简短地回答，之后望向劳伦斯的眼睛，雨雾中一切都是模糊的，只有这双盛满关切的眼睛仍是清晰、干净的蓝。“你能去前面指挥路线吗？我必须在华盛顿将军带领的军队到来前把大路清出来。”汉密尔顿抿了抿唇向后看去，将军的旗帜已经在不远处若隐若现。

“不，汉密尔顿，是你去指挥你和将军定下的路线，我在这里把这堆东西移开。”劳伦斯咬牙道，每个人心里都清楚，将军身后很可能紧紧地咬着英军。

“劳伦斯——”

“没得商量。”劳伦斯丢下这句话就跑向了菲仕的军队。

汉密尔顿攥紧了拳，看了看已经渐渐暗下去的天色，转身唤来自己的马，随即翻身骑上马背，朝队伍前方驰去。马蹄溅起掺了泥的雨水，叩击地面发出笃笃的声音，与密集的雨声渐渐融到一起。

-

“这雨真的很大啊。”约翰心不在焉地刷着手机，看到多地因暴雨交通瘫痪的消息。

亚力克斯还在疯狂地打着字，只是下意识地应声。

“你是怎么回来的？”约翰问道。

“呃……穆里根念叨了两句外面的积雨云，我看见以后就提前往回走了。”亚力克斯说道。一般来讲他不是那个早退的，但比起热爱工作，他更讨厌暴雨。

“所以你还没吃晚饭。”这是个肯定句。

“看起来好像是的。”亚力克斯眨了眨眼睛，突然感觉有点紧张。

“我现在去给你做点，”约翰放下手机站了起来。“希望你午饭吃得足够饱。”

“啊。”亚力克斯发出个模糊不清的声音。

约翰的动作一顿，眯起眼睛看向他。“你吃午饭了对吧？”

“啊。”

约翰深吸一口气。“亚历山大！我和你说了多少次了——”

“那什么，事情实在是太多了……我和你一起做！”

“不必，你给我在这儿好好坐着。”约翰假装生气地瞪了他一眼，转身进了厨房。

亚力克斯在他身后吐了吐舌头，看了一会儿面前的文档，又看了看手机。

比起热爱工作，他更不喜欢约翰凶他。

约翰把面收拾好，正要丢到锅里，突然有一个人从背后拍上了他的肩膀。“嘿。”

“亚力克斯！”约翰吓了一跳，面条脱手掉进了热水中，“你不是还有工作？”

“交给拉法叶了，”亚力克斯探头去看桌子上的食材。“我之前帮他赶过几次死线。”

“要是这样的话，”约翰一边调着火，一只手握住了亚力克斯仍放在他肩膀的手。“你愿不愿意去把菜切了？”

亚力克斯快活地跑过去拿菜刀，约翰看着他，心情突然就好了起来。

-

雨渐渐小了。

汉密尔顿和劳伦斯把最后几块木架推开，扫出一条足够四匹马并肩通过的路来，指挥着先前被堵在后面的士兵加快步伐经过这里。忽然，覆盖在雨声之上，有马蹄声传了过来。

汉密尔顿直起身，看向渐渐走近的马匹驮着的高大身影，一只手不自主地按在了腰侧的佩剑上。

“劳伦斯中校。”华盛顿将军在他们面前停下，脸上是遮掩不住的疲惫，但精神还算不错，声音也一如既往地铿锵有力。“汉密尔顿。”

“阁下。”两人一齐对他行礼，汉密尔顿指向华盛顿身后的军队。“英军在您身后多远，长官？”

华盛顿眯着眼睛回头看了看。“十几里？还在增加呢。”

“您的意思是——”劳伦斯眨了眨眼睛，有点不敢相信。

“连河都没渡就撤兵了，”汉密尔顿冷笑一声。“看来我还是高估了他们。”

“也要感谢这场雨。”华盛顿嘴角挑了挑。“河水涨得太高，会湿了他们高贵的皮靴。”

汉密尔顿最先笑了出来，身边走过的一个个全身湿透、狼狈不堪的士兵纷纷投以惊恐的目光。劳伦斯有点无奈地看着他。

“严肃点。”华盛顿故作严厉地说，但自己脸上也挂着浅浅的微笑。这是一场撤退，但至少英军也没能打赢。他看了看四周，威严地下达了命令。“前方一英里，哈莱姆高地扎营。”

立即有士兵开始传讯。汉密尔顿的目光跟着那名士兵越走越远，笑容淡去，这一天的疲惫终于潮水一般涌上来。华盛顿将军在向劳伦斯下达其他命令，汉密尔顿缓缓后退到之前移开的炮骸上坐下。

-

“约翰·劳伦斯，你究竟为什么还不是一名厨师？”亚力克斯发出一声满足的叹息。

“为了在下雨天能舒舒服服地待在沙发上，而不是在外面的餐馆里做炒饭。”约翰有些好笑地看着亚力克斯习惯性的戏剧化行为。

“你是说，为了下雨天能和我一起舒舒服服地待在沙发上。”亚力克斯叼着叉子对他笑。

“吃你的面去。”约翰又拿起了速写本。

亚力克斯吃饭总是很快，可能是因为他吃的太少的缘故。约翰刚打了一个草稿，他就已经把餐具放在了桌上。这会儿，他心里有一个声音在大声呼喊，命令他去工作，去写字，千万不能停下来。

外面在刮风你听不见吗在下雨很大的雨你马上就要被淹没了只有你能为自己写下出路——

“亚力克斯？”约翰在他面前晃了晃手，于是他猛地回过神。“吃饱了吗？”

他点了点头，快速跳动的血管在约翰温和的注视下渐渐恢复了正常。

亚力克斯爬上沙发，在约翰身边坐下，但整个身子都陷到了沙发柔软的靠背里于是他更像是躺着。

“休息一会儿。”约翰轻轻地对他说。亚力克斯闭上眼睛，沉入了睡眠。

-

“汉密尔顿！”

年轻的中校猛地惊醒，面前是劳伦斯放大的眼睛紧紧盯着他。

“你还好吗？”劳伦斯皱着眉问。

“有点累。”汉密尔顿眨了眨眼，有点迷茫地打量着四周，面前还是熟悉的蓝色制服，泥泞的道路，滴着水的树叶，满脸沮丧的士兵。

“我……我刚才做了个梦。”他犹犹豫豫地说。

“梦？”劳伦斯把他拉起来，两个人并肩走向他们的马匹。

“我们穿着奇怪的衣服，坐在一个又大又软的沙发上。窗外在下雨……”汉密尔顿边说边打手势。

“还梦见我啦？”劳伦斯挺愉快地点了点头。

“你还给我做了面吃。”汉密尔顿舔了舔嘴唇，想到他前些日子整理的军饷数量，忍住了一声叹息，“你会做饭吗？”

劳伦斯脸上有点发红。“会一点。”

“有时间做一次。”两匹训练有素的战马仍站在原地等着他们。汉密尔顿拍了拍劳伦斯的肩膀，翻身上马。劳伦斯没说话，也骑上了马背，想着要是有时间就好了。

两人并肩向前，缓缓走向营地。雨已经停了，只有树叶上积聚的雨水滴落在他们的帽檐。天边西沉的太阳明亮起来，余晖温柔地笼罩着这群满身泥水的士兵。他们的境况仍然糟糕，粮饷紧缺、寡不敌众、军心不稳……战争失败的全部因素仿佛都聚集在这群倒霉人身上。

但阳光仍然照着他们，在整个国度最勇敢的年轻人眼中折射出火焰般的光芒。而明天当他醒来，太阳仍会升起，劳伦斯仍会在他身边。于是汉密尔顿能够入眠，在梦中将另一个世界构建。

-

雨停了。

亚力克斯从沙发里爬起来关了灯，随后走到窗边，凝视这座城市湿润的夜色。

曼哈顿高楼林立，即使已经深夜，那些楼房里仍三三两两地镶嵌着金色的灯。再远些的地方已经看不清了，但他知道那里两百年前就有一片美丽的森林。

“在想什么？”约翰不知道什么时候站到他的身后。

“你说，我们会有这一天吗，劳伦斯？”他低声问道。

劳伦斯对他笑了，纽约的灯火辉煌在他眼中闪烁。他握起汉密尔顿的手。

“会的，中校。”他温和地说。“雨总会停。”

END.


End file.
